Strip Poker
by MiraHale12
Summary: Bella played strip poker with her boss, Edward Cullen. But she didn’t know that Edward had another thing in his mind. Lemons


**A/N: This is my first attempt at lemons. I don't know if I'm really good at it. If I did, I will continue to write 'Stuck' 'cause the next chapter was supposed to contain lemons.**

**Also, I didn't know how poker is played, so I just skip to who wins.**

**SUMMARY: Bella played strip poker with her boss, Edward Cullen. But she didn't know that Edward had another thing in his mind.**

BPOV

I walked along the hallway that reaches to my suite. Or should I say _our _suite.

My name is Bella Swan and I worked at Cullen Inc. for Edward 'the douche bag' Cullen. Why did I call him a douche bag? Well, it goes like this.

Edward and I shared the same school in a small town of Forks. He's one year older than I was and he was known as the school player. When he was a senior, he had finally given his virginity to one of my friends, Jessica Stanley. Since then, she became arrogant and proud because Edward looses his virginity to her. After that, he started to have sex with all the girls in Forks High, except for me and my friends, Angela Weber (because she already has a boyfriend) and Mary Alice Brandon (ditto).

When I moved to Los Angeles, I need to find a job so that I can find my own apartment (I didn't want to bother Alice and her fiancé, Jasper Whitlock). The only job I can find was a clerk at the company I mentioned earlier. Throughout the whole year I worked for 'Douche Bag' Cullen, I found out that he was still a player and almost all the female populations at the office had sex with him.

One day, my…boss--I had to force myself to say that word--said that there is going to be a business meeting at New York. I was thrilled at the same time because I get to see my aunt, Claudia, as she was diagnosed with breast cancer. Ever since my parents, Charlie and Renee, died, Aunt Claudia and her 25-year-old son, Jason, took care of me before they moved to New York when I entered high school.

Right, so, _Edward_—I called him Mr. Cullen at the office, but Edward in my mind--said that there is going to be a business meeting. He paid all the rooms which can be filled with 2 people in each. But 'lucky me' when I didn't have anyone to share the room with, so Edward told me that I can share his suite with him. He also promises that he 'won't touch me in the way that I don't like'. I was relieved.

Now, back to the story. I just got home from visiting Aunt Claudia at the hospital which I only did it today because I was busy with meetings during the past two days and we're going back tomorrow. That's when I heard a loud music blasting through the suite.

I stomped angrily towards the door and took in a few sharp breaths to calm myself down. I knocked on the door politely which I realized that what I just did is stupid. I banged the door, but still there's no one answered. Then I rang the bell a few times and luckily someone opened the door. It was Emmett.

Emmett McCarthy is Edward's second cousin and his best friend. Emmett is actually not that bad, but sometimes he likes stay on Edward's side when he picks on weak people--or should I say _virgins_—except for me. He looked big and scary but he's really a nice guy.

"Oh, hey, Bella. I can't hear you at the door. You know…" he trailed off, but I know what he meant.

"It's okay," I said. I looked around. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"What?!" Emmett shouted through the blasting music.

"WHERE'S EDWARD?!" I repeated my question in a shout.

"Ohhh. Why didn't you say so?" I rolled my eyes. "He's at the table over there."

I squeezed through the crowd and saw Edward with Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali sitting around the table. Tyler is topless while Tanya and Lauren are wearing a bra and underwear. My jaw dropped.

"What are they playing?!" I ask-shout to Sam Uley who stood next to me, his arms around his girlfriend, Emily Young.

"Strip poker!" he shouted back. "Do you know how to play them?!"

"'Course. Strip poker is a traditional poker variation where players remove clothing when they lose bets. Since it depends only on the basic mechanic of betting in rounds, strip poker can be played with any form of poker; however it is usually based on simple variants with few betting rounds, like five card draw. It sometimes starts with all players wearing the same number of articles of clothing, but the rules are flexible. The consistent aspect is the removal of clothing in place of or in addition to the betting of other games. Like other adult party games, activities besides removing clothing and playing cards might be involved. "Truth or dare" type options are often included."

I looked up and saw that Sam is staring at me with his jaw dropped.

"I watch it on TV," I explained to him before he nod. I heard everyone cheered at something. I looked at the table and realized that Lauren is braless. She smirked at Edward while he grinned at her.

The phone in my jeans pocket started to vibrate. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It's a call from Jason. I excused myself from the crowd.

Once I got outside, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer the phone?" Jason asked.

"Sorry. _Edward_--" I sneered at the name "--held a party and everyone crowded his suite."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor you, Bella. How did you survive?"

"I got used to it. Anyway, why did you call me?"

"Mom wants to see you. She thinks she's dying." I can imagine him rolling his eyes at the last sentence.

"Okay. I'll be there. If I have time. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

I was about to open the door when it burst open. Good thing I was standing at the opposite door.

One by one person came out. Each time a girl passes, they would glare at me. Maybe they thought that I was lucky to share the suite with Edward. _Yeah, lucky me_. The only person that didn't do so is Emily and Emmett girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Instead, they smiled at me. Not for Emmett. He's the last person that came out. When he passes through me, he winked. Something tells me that something is about to happen in some time.

I entered the suite and saw that Edward is somewhere in sight. I turned around to close and lock the door. I turned around again and almost screamed when Edward is standing next to the table where he played poker. He was staring at me. I jumped back.

"You scared me," I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. "I'm going to take a shower."

I pushed him out of my way and suddenly he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. He looked into my eyes.

"Where did you go an hour ago?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I went to see my aunt," I answered casually. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You missed all the fun. Especially during the strip poker game."

"So?" I asked then I raised my eyebrow. Suddenly, he pulled me and his hand went to the back of my neck.

"As your punishment, Miss Swan," he began, "you're going to play strip poker with me."

My eyes widened. I pushed him away from me.

"What?!" I shouted. He smirked.

"Come on now, Isabella--" I hate it when he called me Isabella. "--I've seen a lot woman being naked in front of my eyes. It's time I see yours."

I gritted my teeth. I looked at him up and down.

"How many clothes did you put on?" I asked, giving in.

"How many clothes did _you _put on?" he repeated my question.

"Well, I have a white tank top under my hoodie, jeans. And a…Does my socks and sneakers are counted along as well?" I asked him. He nodded.

I continued. "Okay, my sneakers, socks, a bra and an underwear." I think I heard him growl when I said my last two items.

I stared at him again, trying to count his clothes. I wonder if he had anything else underneath.

It's almost as if he can read my mind when he said, "I have another shirt underneath this one." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his smirk had disappeared.

I started counting. Two shirts, jeans, shoes, socks, his…boxers. That's it.

"That'll be…" I said but he cut me off.

"Six." He grinned. "Looks like you have to remove one item."

"Hah. As if," I snorted. I looked around and saw his sunglasses. I picked it up and handed it to him. He took it from my hand and put it on.

"Good. Now we're same." I smiled.

"May the best wins," he said, extending his hand.

And so we begin.

God, he's good. So far, I am now in my bra and underwear--I swear, when I removed my tank top and jeans a while ago, he growled--while Edward is wearing his second shirt, his jeans, his socks and boxers.

Finally, we dropped our cards and Edward lost. He wasn't being mad at me, instead he smirked.

His hands reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it off from him in a split second. My breath was caught at my throat. God, look at his muscled chest. Now I know hwy he smirked at me.

I shook my head. Edward then began to shuffle the cards. After a while, we dropped our cads and I've lost.

Crap.

Edward grinned at me. I don't want to remove my bra. But, a rule's a rule.

My hands went to my back and unhooked the hook. I removed it slowly from me, trying to tease him a little. I shook off my bra and threw it across the room. I looked at Edward and noticed that he squeezed his eyes shut and took in a few calm breaths. His hands were balled up into fists.

We continued to play and in the next round, Edward lost his socks. So now we're at the last round (for me).

We both dropped our cards and I scowled at them when I realized that

I.

Have.

Lost.

I looked up at Edward to see his grin of smirk. But there's no hint of a smile. Instead, he was eyeing at me, just like a predator watching his prey.

I removed my underwear while I sat. To prove that I _did_ remove it, I held it up and showed it to him. This time, his nostrils flared.

As it landed on his bed, Edward quickly stood up and walked to my side. He then he pulled my hand and lead me to his bed. After that he pushed me until my back touched the soft mattress before he hovered over me. He crushed his lips hungrily on mine.

I froze. What is he doing? Does he even realize who this is under him? My hands reached up to his chest, trying to push him off. He moaned as the palm of my hands touched his abs.

He forced his tongue into mine and I moaned as our tongues met. He smiled. Finally, he pulled himself away from me. I mentally thank him for doing so.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked as he went to my throat, placing wet, hot kisses on it.

"Something that I wanted to do for a long time," he replied before biting on my sensitive spot.

I moaned. "What?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, his lips traveled lower to my breasts. At the same time, his right hand holds both my wrists above my head. He pinched and rolled my nipples and I moaned in pleasure. After that, he wrapped his mouth around my right nipple. I moaned again.

He flipped us so I was on top. His mouth never left my breasts. His right hand goes lower until it reaches my inner thighs. He groaned.

"God, you're already wet. Soaking," he growled through my breasts. My hands went to his hair and pulled it lightly. And then he stuck his middle finger into me.

I can't take it anymore! "EDWARD!" I screamed, which I instantly regret for doing so.

He growled. "That's it, Bella. Moan my name loudly so that everyone knows you're mine." His mouth left my swollen nipple to the other one. Suddenly, he pulled away. I know this would've happen.

He looked down and I followed his gaze. He was staring at his boxers. He looked up at me and smirked. Uh oh. What now?

"Can you take it off from me?" he asked huskily, burying his face in my hair. He licked my neck up and down while my hands unsuccessfully tried to remove his boxers.

That is until I saw his cock. My eyes widened. I froze at the same time.

Edward felt me stiffen. He pulled himself away and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think it can fit," I asked quietly. He chuckled darkly.

"Of course it can." Then he pushed me back to the bed. He positioned his cock at my entrance and before I could stop him, he slid himself into me.

I screamed in pain. To cover it up, Edward kissed me a few times saying, "So tight" and "Fucking wet".

"Faster," I told him. "Harder."

"With pleasure," he said and began to thrust faster and harder, just like I told him to.

Finally I reached my climax. I saw stars everywhere. We both stay still in our position for a few minutes, gasping for air. When the pain ended, Edward looked straight into my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you t--" he cut me off by kissing me passionately on my lips. I kissed him back while my hands ran through his head.

He breaks the kiss and started to place wet kisses on my collarbone.

"You didn't know how long I've wanted to have sex with you," he said, rolling off from me.

"How long?" My fingers reached up to trace his lips.

"Since high school." I frowned.

"How…"

"I've loved you when you first entered the classroom. But you were so innocent and I'm a monster. I don't deserve you. I was actually thinking of taking our virginity away together but like I old you before, I don't deserve you. I--"

I shushed him by placing my finger on his lips. "You're not a monster," I assured him.

"But I always treat you bad," he whined like a toddler. I chuckled and stroked his hair.

"That's enough. I'm yours now. You don't have to worry about anything else." Then I froze. "You're not going to dump me and go to someone else."

He chuckled. "No, of course not."

"Prove it." He pulled me into a deep kiss and I responded it by kissing him back.

I pulled away from him and breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella."

"Please don't call me Isabella."

"Why not?"

"I hate it."

"Whatever you say, Bella." Then we both fell to sleep.

The next morning, Edward followed me to visit Aunt Claudia at the hospital. Jason is not thrilled at the sight of him and I told Jason (while blushing) that Edward and I are (kinda) going out. That is until a few minutes later, Aunt Claudia shut her eyes forever.


End file.
